


Starstruck - Sam/Sans

by itiosthegamer



Series: Bones and Hearts - Sans/Sam [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Puns, Being Roasted, Bigotrey, Frisk is not mute, M/M, Romance, Sam is not from the Underground, frisk is a boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiosthegamer/pseuds/itiosthegamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story WILL drag on a while, expect a minimum of 7 long chapters.<br/>With that said, the actual summary is here.<br/>Also, this is the beginning of Sans and Sam' relationship.</p><p>Sam is absolutely smitten by the new monsters that were rising from the underground.<br/>At first he thought he was amazed but soon had trouble taking his mind off of them.<br/>When he bumps into one on at the street, he decides to follow his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sights

**Author's Note:**

> I ask anyone who reads Starstruck to leave comments and criticism, because I am only beginning to write and have a long story to come, so I would like to make it how you you want it. With this all said, let's start.....STARSTRUCK!

Sam sighs, watching the news on his cheap old TV.

"Breaking news! Mt Ebott..."  
"Urgh...wait, Ebott?"

Sam was confused, wasn't that the cursed mountain his friends told him about over campfires?  
He always believed it was nonsense....

"...Strange monsters now join us humans on the surface, and we request you all treat them with respect"

Sam rolled his eyes at that line.

"Like hell anyone wants monsters on earth with us"

"And now, we speak to the ambassador of the monsters!"  
"Is that a kid?" Sam wondered.

Frisk sat on the news casters desk, humming a quiet tune.

"So tell us, how did you become ambassador at such a young age?"  
"I guess...I just tried to help all of the monsters as much as I can. I hate seeing them sad..."  
"You're so sweet, kid. Another question, do you know the names of all of your friends?"  
"Oh yeah, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Napstablook, Undyne, Alphys, Moldsmal, Asgore, Asriel, Flowey (Don't get me started on him)...Sorry I don't remember all of your name!"  
"I'm sure they can forgive you. What's your name? Where are you from?"  
"I'm Frisk, from...uhh...I dunno?"  
"Oh, well thank you Frisk. You can go home if you'd like"  
"Okay! I can't wait to see Mommy!"

A goat-woman entered the shot and grabbed Frisk's wrist.

"Let's go now, child"  
"That's all for now folks. Come back in an hour to see us talk with two of the monsters young Frisk named"

Sam flicked off the TV.

"I wonder who that Sans fellow is...what a weird name..."

He walks to his kitchen and grabs some raw spaghetti from a cupboard.

"It would be nice to know how this happened too, but I doubt we'll ever know."

He's halfway through making the spaghetti when he hears a knock on his door.  
He makes his way to the front door.  
Another knock...  
He looks through the peephole.  
It was Frisk and the goat woman from the news.  
He opens the door.

"Hello, mister! Me and Mommy here wanted to say hi! We live across the hall from you now!"  
"Oh, hi Frisk. Who is this?"  
"I'm Toriel. The landlady says you'd be across from us. Your Sam, yes?"  
"I am. Sorry I'm not dressed as fancy as possible"  
"Awe, mister, don't say that, you look nice"  
"Frisk, your too nice"  
"Yes, Frisk here never causes trouble"  
"Except that one time with Sans and the crayons" Giggles the child.  
"Who is this Sans person I hear so much about? Is he a goat-monster like you, Toriel?"  
"No, Sans is a skeleton. He and his brother, Papyrus will be on the news soon"  
"A skeleton!?" Sam was more than shocked  
"Yes, Mr Sans is so punny!"

Sam laughs awkwardly.

"Keep making puns and I'll have a BONE to pick with you!" Jokes Sam, back

The three kept making puns at eachother for roughly a half hour.  
Toriel sure seemed to love them.  
(I'm not writing half an hour of puns)  
Sam remembered Sans would be on the news soon, along with Papyrus.

"You two want to come in?"  
"Sure!" Yelled Frisk, happily  
"I don't know, Frisk...I have dinner to make"  
"Mister Sam could babysit me for a while"  
"Okay, Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course, Frisk is an angel"  
"I'll pick him up in an hour"  
"Okay, it was nice meeting you Toriel"  
"And to you Mr Sam"  
"Well, see you soon"

The two sat on Sam's couch, watching the news until the news casters mug levitated into the air, glowing blue

"Sans!"

Sam was a little surprised to see a big boned skeleton in a blue hoodie step into the shot.

"And here is Sans! Who I will nickname the Mug Vandel"

Sam laughed a bit at that remark

"Hia Mo....wait, Papyrus, do we even have a mom?"  
"I dunno...."  
"Hi Mom!" Yelled sans anyways  
"So, Mr Sam, do you like Sans"  
"I think it'd be terrible for him to fall of a bike, that's for sure"

Frisk laughed

"I hope I meet him, sometime soon"  
"I hope you do. He's really funny"

"Kind of handsome, too"  
"Huh? Mister Sans isn't handsome...wait, that came out wrong!"  
"It did."  
"Don't tell Sans I said that!"  
"You sure change a lot."  
"Yeah. Toriel wants me to...be childish. It makes her happy, or something"  
"I like you." Sam jokes  
"Heh. I don't know why."

The two are cut off a knock at the door.

"That isn't Toriel, she said an hour..."  
"Probably Asriel"  
"Who?"  
"A ruler of the underground"  
"Toriel's ex?"  
"Are you a psychic?"  
"Hah, no. Toriel just has that royal vibe"  
"That's good, because you're right."  
"Well, I better answer the door"

Sam walks over

"Hello?"

He swings the door open, seeing a tall skeleton, wearing what looks like both a sweater or armor. It was hard to tell which it was.

"Oh, Papyrus!"

Frisk runs over and tackle hugs the Skeleton.

"So, you're Papyrus?"  
"Yes, human, I am the GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
"You forgot humble..."  
"Did I?"

Sam facepalms, grumbling a bit.  
From the elevator, steps Sans.

"Brother, I told you the stairs were faster!"

"You must be Sans. I saw you on the news earlier"  
"Probably did. It would be news for someone to not know us"  
"Puns already?" Asked Sam "Because if so, I'll have a BONE to pick with you."  
"That argument is pretty THIN."  
"More MARROW than thin"  
"Both of you, shut up!" Yelled Papyrus, Sam and Sans letting out a few laughs.  
"Maybe s-"  
"Brother, no."  
"Well, you want to come in?"  
"Actually, we're hear to visit Toriel. Why is Frisk in your house?"  
"Me and Sam are just hanging out"  
"Toriel is busy. But she'll be here for Frisk in...lets see....45 minutes?"  
"Can we wait here with you two?" Asks Sans  
"Don't break anything. The landlady would kill me!"  
"He doesn't mean literally"

The brothers walk in, talking loudly.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets some help from Frisk, the matchmaker.  
> And decides to go for it.

Sam was laying on his couch, again, bored out of his mind.  
His room was a disaster, a few bottles here, some plastic bags there, dirty clothes piled under his head as some sort of poor man's pillow.  
But the room didn't smell. Either his room had the best scent control (which Sam still rejected the idea of) or he went nose blind.  
And a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.  
He stood up, in a stained white tank top and his usual star boxers.  
He pulled on some PJ pants, and opens the door.

"Hello, Sam."  
"Hi Toriel"  
"Oh, your living room is a disaster!"  
"Sorry. Have been a bit under the weather for a while and couldn't get much done"  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it. Should you need help, just ask"  
"Sure. Anyways, what did you need?"  
"I just wanted to tell you Frisk would like to talk"  
"Where is he?"  
"I'm right here."

The young boy stepped from behind Toriel.

"What would you like?"  
"Toriel, could you wait for me back home? This is private"  
"Oh...if you're sure"

Toriel walked down the hall to her apartment, and let herself in.

"Sam, it's Sans"  
"What about him?"  
"I know how you feel, I'm here to help you."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Let me in"  
"Oh, okay"

Sam threw the door open, the metal doorknob hitting the wall with a thud.

"Sans will probably reject you if it's too soon or too late"  
"So..."  
"A fancy restaurant down the block is having a couples special, to promote Gay Pride"  
"That's good. The gays didn't get much love around here"  
"Yeah. And I can guarantee Sans will want to try some above-ground food"  
"I see what your getting at"  
"No, no you don't"  
"Hmm?"  
"Take him, but remember something. He can't have above ground food. It'll fall through him"  
"Oh yeah..."  
"But they have monster food equivalents, too"  
"Why am I getting Déjà Vù?"  
"Dunno, don't care"  
"Well anyways, take Sans to the restaurant, and ask for a MONSTER table"  
"Thanks for the insight. I will"  
"Also, he's a total nerd! I got something for you to give him"  
"Wow, Frisk, why are you doing all of this?"  
"Because, I hate seeing people sad, or upset"  
"Thanks. Toriel will be proud."  
"You can tell her."  
"Thank you. I'm sure she'll be happy with you"  
"I hope..."  
"Thanks again, Frisk"  
"Oh, and Sans' present is on our kitchen table."  
"I'll drop by soon"  
"Good. I'm going home now"  
"Bye."

Sans walked down his apartment hall, to the bathroom.  
He turned on the shower, and began stripping off, hearing Frisk close the front door to his apartment.

"I hope Sans won't reject me like Mary did. Dirty ho..."

He showered quickly, and tosses on some clean clothes, in the form of a light blue hoodie, baby blue shirt, blue jeans (he loved blue. And white, and yellow), some bone print socks, and some white and black sneakers. He combed his hair into place and jelled it into a ducktail.

"I look great!"

He popped in his contacts, and walked down the hall to pick up Sans' gift.  
He knocked on Toriel's door, a little anxious.

"Hello, Sam. Frisk said he left Sans' present on the counter. Would you like me to fetch it for you?"  
"Oh, sure. Thanks, Toriel"

She walked away, in the general direction of the kitchen.  
Frisk ran up to Sam.

"You look great, Sam."  
"You too, Frisk"  
"I know. Anyways, good luck"  
"Thanks."  
"Here you go, Sam"

Toriel handed him a wonderfully wrapped present.  
It had blue paper, the paper having the very slightly shine to it, and a red ribbon on the centre of the rectangular box.

"Looks great. Talk to you two later. I'll tell you everything"  
"Okay, goodbye, Sam"  
"Bye, playboy!" Teases Frisk  
"Frisk!"  
"Well, bye" Sam waves.

He walks down the hall, and pounds his fist into the elevator control.

"Didn't stick for once. That's a start"

With a ding, the elevator arrives.  
Sam steps in, next to an old woman, and a room keeper.  
Only the class 3 or up had room keepers, so Sam rarely saw one.

"Hello, young man...you look like your dressed to impress"  
"Oh, hello Madame Richarde, yes, I am"  
"Which lucky lady is it this time?"  
"Not really a lucky lady"  
"Man?"  
"Close but no cigar. He was on the news recently"  
"Was it that Sans fellow?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"A monster is a rather weird choice for you, aren't humans better?" Interrupted the room keeper woman, who looked rather plump.  
"Remember, we have monsters in our building now"  
"One, and Toriel is rather normal by comparison"  
"Shut up, monsters are just as good as humans"  
"I disagree"  
"Do you have nothing better to do than hate?"  
"I clean"  
"The only thing drier than your humour, is your heart"  
"Why you little..!"

The door opened on floor 2, letting in a monster other than Toriel.  
He too, was a goat monster, but was larger, and fluffier.  
He also had a beard, which was confusing, since he was already covered in hair...

"You must be Asgore"  
"I am, How do you know me?"  
"Frisk told me about you"  
"The little human?"  
"Yeah. Not many kids around here, hmm?"  
"Not really"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the date itself.  
> This chapter is just shorter, not unfinished.


	3. Storms Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trapped in the rain, and visits the brother's house for some power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the date, but I tricked you >:3  
> I felt I was rushing the story a bit too much.

Sam stepped from the elevator on the first floor, seeing the doorman at his desk as usual.

"Oh. Hello Sam!"  
"Heya, Dave"  
"Why you looking so fancy?"  
"Heh. No reason."  
"Date again?"  
"Maybe"  
"Who now?"  
"Do you really care?"  
"Nah. I just like annoying you with pointless strings of useless questions."  
"....how professional of you..."  
"Anyways. If it's someone new, you might be rushing a bit."  
"I just want to look good. Look, leave me be."  
"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you get rejected"  
"I wont be"  
"Good. Go get him, her or it, champ."  
"I hate you so much. I don't date its."  
"Monsters are its."  
"Screw you! Why is everyone here so close minded!?"

Sam grabs Dave, losing it.

"D-dude! Let me go!"  
"Sam!" Yelled Toriel  
"Oh crap, Tory, get him off of me!"  
"Toriel!?"

Sam tosses Dave back

"Sam! Violence like this isn't acceptable"  
"Sorry, Toriel..."  
"Why are you so angry?"  
"He thinks monsters are inferior to humans"  
"Dave? Why do you feel like this?"  
"I...Sam is lying!"  
"Now now, we can send a complaint to the landlady and get you fired."  
"Please don't do that!"  
"Fine. Just don't be so close minded"  
"And you were right, Dave. I am rushing"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm gonna go to my apartment, okay, Tory?"  
"Of course, Sam. If you would like to speak, just say so."

Toriel couldn't keep a frown, she never could.

Sam walks up the stairs to the fifth floor, the sound of his sneakers on the tile gave him a small headache.  
He unlocks the door to his apartment, the rain outside getting louder.  
"When did it start raining?"

He pulls his phone from his pocket, tossing down his hoodie and t-shirt.

"Whatever."

He closes his apartment door, and locks it with the deadbolt.  
The pitter-patter of the rain was getting heavy.  
A few lightning bolts struck, and the power went out.

"This isn't good"

Sam couldn't see through the ink black that filled his apartment.

"Not that it ever could be..."

He had wondered on many occasions if he was a little crazy for talking to himself.  
But he always thought it was normal, just off a tiny bit.

"I better grab a flashlight..."

Sam stumbled blindly in the darkness, bumping into furniture as his eyes adjust.  
A flash of lightning illuminated the room, just long enough for him to see the closet.  
He ran over to roughly where it was and patted down the wall, before finding a bump.  
He threw open the closet with a yank on the bulge.  
He reached his hand up and moved it around on what felt like a shelf.  
He grabbed onto something and held it in front of his face.  
And he had gotten the flashlight.  
Sam flicked it on, seeing the room was pretty tossed about from his stumbling.  
He grabbed his phone from the cheap wooden table that sat next to his couch.  
He dials Sans, wondering if the brothers lost power, too.

"Hey Sans. You got power where you are?"  
"Yeah. The storm is getting closer to us, though"  
"Mind if I come over? My apartment is freezing."  
"Sure"  
"Two blocks down, right?"  
"Un-huh. See you soon"

Sam walked downstairs, past Dave who was at his desk, being the little prick he always was.  
He trotted into the rain, his body being drenched.  
He hopped into his banged up Nissan Juke, which weirdly wreeked of, how the passengers put it, cat urine.  
Sam never really noticed, or tried to notice.  
He drove through the rain, barely able to see.  
He eventually reaches his destination, an orange house.  
He ran from his car to the house, knocking quickly.  
Sans opened the door, ushering the shivering Sam in.

"I see the human requires assistance, I shall fetch a towel!"

Papyrus trotted off, heroically.  
Sam was soaked, his clothes were heavy and squishy.

"Sam, I have returned with the towels!"  
"Thanks, Papyrus..."

Sam grabbed a blue towel

"Do you have anywhere for me to change?"  
"Take my room" Sans offers, a tone of worry in his voice.  
"Thanks, Sanssy"

Sam winks, walking upstairs, smiling.  
He enters a room decorated in light blues, closing the door behind him. He takes off his wet clothes and set them on the floor.  
Sam's nearly-nude body was shivering worse.  
He slipped off his boxers, laying them next to his hoodie.  
He wraps himself into the towel, curling up on the floor.

He quickly pats himself dry, the bath towel being rough to the touch.

"Human! Are you done in there?"

"Oh, not yet Pappers!"  
"Well, when you are, my brother would like to speak to you!"  
"Thanks, I'll talk to him in a bit"


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Sam sit down for a little chat, and things take a turn for the worst.  
> Or the best.

Sam quickly dried off, tossing down the towel.  
He slipped on his boxers and a deep blue hoodie, which musked of tomatoes, old books and that indescribable scent that must've just been Sans.  
Sam walked out of Sans' room, heading to the living room to see the skeleton sitting on the couch, head leaned back over the couch.

"Human, you finished quickly!"  
"SOAK it up, Pap"  
"Sans!"  
"I dunno, Sans, does he know WATER your saying?"  
"Not you too!"  
"I-"  
"Please stop brother!"

Sans and Sam lock eyes

"I think we'll need a RAINcheck"

Sam raised his hand, signalling for a high five.  
A glowing blue hand slapped his hand, sending a shock of pain through his arm.

"Oww, Sans!"  
"Sorry! You okay?"  
"Oh, I'm so clearly hurt..."  
"Human, that was hurtful!"  
"Sorry Sans..."  
"Anyways, human!"  
"Could I cut you off? Do you call all humans 'Human'?"  
"I don't remember your name..."  
"It's....its Sam."  
"You sound embarrassed, or sad, Sam, everything okay?" Drummed in Sans.  
"It's a long story, and I'm not here for pity"

The brothers glanced at each other.

"Y'know, we're here for you, right?"  
"Heh, thanks Sans."  
"Human, why are you so upset?"

Sam felt his eyes water, and chest constrict like ropes were tied around him.  
He wiped his eyes, hoping the brothers wouldn't notice.

"Sam?" Sans' grin had faded.

Sam fought to not break down, images of his father flashed in his mind as a hellstorm.

"Stay down you brat!"  
"Leave me alone, you are a disgrace!"  
"This'll hurt less if you hold still!"  
"Don't tell your mother about this, or you get another one!"

Sam couldn't hide it anymore, he had to tell the brothers the truth, but nothing but a poisoned whimper escaped his quivering lips.

"Sam, what happened?!"

He came down to reality, Papyrus hugging his shaking form against his ribs.  
Sam hugged the skeleton, sobbing like an injured child.

"M-my dad..."

The brothers knew where this was going.

"He abused me....you just said the wrong things..."  
"I'm sorry, Sam..."

Papyrus was patting his back.

"He never loved me..."  
"Sam, you aren't alone, we're here for you"

Sam cried loudly into Papyrus' dry bones.

"...I'm sorry, guys..."  
"What for?"  
"I just...just..."  
"You didn't wake up today to feel sorry for some...."  
"It's alright, Sam. Me and Pap aren't mad"  
"I....I'm an embarrassment......"  
"Sam, that's not true."

Sam let go of Papyrus, and walks over to Sans.

"Could...we talk?"  
"Sure?"  
"I've been meaning to tell you something but felt it would be rushing it to say it..."  
"Hmm? What is it, Sam?"  
"I've been feeling pretty weird after the monsters came up from the underground."  
"Sam, are you s-"  
"I didn't finish"  
"Sorry."  
"I was wondering....how you felt about me?"  
"Well, your a really nice guy and all....so positive?"  
"Well...I felt differently..."  
"Hmm?"  
"You're just....so great...."  
"Me? I think you have the wrong skeleton. Tibia honest, I'm not that great"  
"You are the pun master, see what I mean!"  
"Yeah, but...is that it?"  
"No, your just so clever, kind of cute, your nice to everyone, your so trusting and I just lose it when I see you"

That sentence made a smile grow on Sans' face.

"I only want to see you happy. No matter of the costs"  
"Thanks Sam..."  
"I don't want this to ruin our friendship, though"  
"Brother, why is your skull blue?"

Sans had been a bright blue shade.

"Yeah Sans, what's the deal?"  
"I'll give you a shot, Sam" Sans said, changing the subject.

A smile stretched across Sam's grinning mug.

"Thanks, Sans. Most people wouldn't."  
"Well, my brother is not most people!" Bounced Papyrus  
"I'm glad. Anyways, I heard of a good place down the street."  
"What was it called?"  
"Hold on...its on the tip of my tongue..."

'Oh god, this is so awkward'

"Oh yeah, The Keg."  
"Wow. And you came BARRELing at me with the idea."  
"Sans, please no..."  
"I BEERly scraped by."  
"BARing that, we should stop making puns. Pap looks like he's lost it"  
"Thank you, Sam, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am looking forward to having Frisk over tonight"  
"Okay, cool, Paps"  
"So, you okay if I borrow Sans for a bit?"  
"Of course, have fun"  
"Well, good night, Pap"

The two head out, walking to Sam's car through the rain.  
Sans hopped into the passenger seat, Sam getting behind the wheel.  
He gripped the foam that covered it, looking over at Sans, who had his hands behind his perietal bone.  
Sam did up his seatbelt, and put the keys into the keyhole.

"You ready?"  
"Yeah."

Sam set his foot on the pedal, driving away through the rain.  
The rain beat down on the windshield, the wind beginning to howl.  
Sam eventually pulled up to a large brown building, a large light on the face of the building.  
'The Keg'

Sam turns his head, seeing Sans had somehow fallen asleep.

"Sans..?"

He gently shakes the skeleton's shoulder.

"Hmmm..." Sans groaned quietly.  
"We're here"  
"Okay..." Sans mumbled, a little groggy.  
"I'll get us a spot"  
"Okay. I'll be in a sec..."

Sam stepped from the car, fighting the heavy winds which howled like wolves.  
He threw open the glass door, walking inside.

"Welcome to the Keg, Sam."  
"Hia Mike."

Mike was rather slender, but more than able to handle himself in a fight.  
The man's brown hair was a mess, and dripping water.

"You just in from the rain?"  
"Nope. Security just kicked out a guy who dumped his drink on me"  
"Why would someone do that?"  
"Said that monsters weren't people and I should've served one"  
"Urgh...my apartment is similar. I feel bad for monsters."  
"Hey, another one over here!"  
"Sure thing, Undyne"

A fish person was sitting at the very end of the bar counter.

"Hi, Undyne. I'm Sam"  
"Hey."

Sans stumbled in, rubbing an eye socket.

"Oh. I see you know Sans"  
"Yeah"  
"Hey, Sans! Come sit down!"  
"Sure, Undyne. I like what you did with your cHAIR"

Sam clapped, humouring the skeleton.

"How HUMEROUS"  
"Touché"  
"So, Sam, the usual?"  
"Yup."  
"Coming right up"


End file.
